


Игра с имитатором

by kasmunaut, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [1]
Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, History, Parallel Universes, WTF Kombat 2021, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: О роли юмора во всемирной истории.
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171400
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Игра с имитатором

**Author's Note:**

> Текст основан прежде всего на фильме «Игра в имитацию», на реальных событиях — в меньшей степени. Автор почитал Википедию и другие материалы и ужаснулся количеству расхождений сценария с реальной историей, как в фактах, так и в характеристиках героев. Хотя фильм всё равно отличный. Но в частности сами эти расхождения подтолкнули его написать этот фик. См. также примечания в конце.

**1940**

Дверь была приоткрыта. Коммандер Деннистон передумал заходить, просто заглянул внутрь. Тьюринг раздавал коллегам яблоки. Хью Александер с хрустом надкусил своё. Деннистон улыбнулся про себя: «Надеюсь, это яблоки познания. А мальчик делает успехи». Дальше, правда, пришлось скривиться. Наблюдать мучительную попытку рассказать анекдот было крайне неловко. Но, похоже, и это сработало. Интересно, а угостить яблоком его самого Тьюринг не догадался бы? Вряд ли. Деннистон для него — исключительно внешнее зло. Ну ничего, для дела полезно. Команда сейчас заработает более слаженно. И внешняя дисциплина — пусть они и воспринимают ее как давление — только сплотит ее. Деннистон рассчитывал на результат. А яблоко себе он попросит принести секретаршу.

***

Алистер Деннистон не доверял людям без чувства юмора и атеистам. В человеке, неспособном смеяться, есть что-то глубоко неправильное, больное. Он — одиночка, который не в состоянии наладить контакт с себе подобными. А тот, кто не может оценить иронию, смотрит на вещи слишком прямолинейно, он как дальтоник или человек с дефектом зрения, не дающим видеть объемную картинку. То есть всю красоту мира. Но ведь и математика основана на красоте. Можно ли быть хорошим математиком без чувства юмора? Тут что-то не складывалось. Ну а атеизм… Самонадеянность, непослушание, неблагонадежность. Русского шпиона, конечно же, следовало искать среди атеистов. И еще он не понимал, как можно выкидывать из картины мира Бога как гармонизирующее начало. Как сводить к материальному те воображаемые, идеальные категории, которыми оперирует математика. Христианин, не подвластный унынию, умеющий расцветить жизнь доброй шуткой — вот на ком держится мир. Ведь и Господь шутил еще в Евангелии, показывая пример. Вот, например: «Вожди слепые, оцеживающие комара, а верблюда поглощающие!» Да, ему докладывали, что послание шпиона, окопавшегося в Блетчли, было зашифровано ключом из Библии. Но это тоже указывало на атеиста. В глубине души он был убежден, что у человека верующего не поднялась бы рука так оскорбить Священое Писание. А поэтому — и дальше пристальный контроль, мистер Тьюринг. Пусть даже вас поддерживает Черчилль и защищает глава МИ-6 Мензес. Хотя, конечно, хотелось верить, что он, Алистер Деннистон, ошибается. Точнее, не верилось, что он сделал ошибку в день их знакомства, приняв решение допустить Тьюринга в Блетчли, несмотря на прискорбную неспособность оценить иронию. В конце концов, сейчас машина уже работала, хотя ее тиканье вхолостую неумолимо отсчитывало время, утекающее сквозь пальцы.

***

И это тиканье, из-за которой машину и прозвали «Бомбой», стояло у Деннистона в ушах, когда он шел по разрушенной улице, поехав в Лондон докладывать начальству. Водитель не смог проехать, последний квартал пришлось пройти пешком. Небо, такое синее утром в Блетчли, казалось блеклым за пеленой пыли. Под каблуками скрипела кирпичная крошка. Пахло гарью, словно он прибыл на передовую. Впрочем, хоть и в звании коммандера, раньше он не шагал по полям сражений. Хоть это сражение было не менее напряженным, всю жизнь он командовал криптографами из своего кабинета. Так что запах крови и подгнившего мяса, окативший его душной волной, когда мимо пронесли носилки, был для него в новинку. Простыня сползла. Там лежала девочка, чуть младше его дочки. В руках она сжимала яркую тряпицу. Нет, не куклу, кусок хлеба, завернутый в тряпку. Голова была повернута набок, открывая стесанную осколком щеку. Виднелась белая кость челюсти в черной запекшейся крови, блестели обломки зубов. Словно безумная, безрадостная улыбка. Дальше прямо на мостовой скорчился старик, над ним склонилась санитарка, закусив губу. Деннистон успел увидеть, как на животе поверх раны бугрится перламутр. И тут же санитарка прикрыла выпавшие внутренности чистой марлей. Хотя в чем смысл, от оседавшей гари марля тут же стала серой. Деннистон поморщился и ускорил шаг. Тиканье бесполезной машины отдавалось в голове, словно именно эта «Бомба» разрушила улицу. В любом случае, ее точно разрушило их общее бессилие.

***

Если бы не сводки, не карта с флажками и схематическим изображением флотов, в Блетчли легко было забыть, что идет война. Стереть из памяти прах разрушенного Лондона. В солнечных лучах сверкали спицы велосипедов, развевались юбки девушек, в пабе наливали пиво. Там даже танцевали. Деннистон, идя мимо, остановился послушать доносившуюся оттуда музыку. Распахнулась дверь, на улицу стремительно вышли Тьюринг с невестой, единственной женщиной в команде, Джейн Кларк, и чуть не налетели на коммандера.

— Развлекаетесь? — недобро прищурился тот. Перед глазами стояла лондонская кирпичная пыль.

— Человек — существо многозадачное, — пожал плечами Тьюринг. — Когда-нибудь и машина это сможет, но нам уже сейчас никто не мешает обдумывать проблему за кружкой пива. 

— То есть машина будущего сможет решать задачи за кружкой пива, вы считаете? — усмехнулся Деннистон в ответ. 

— Думаю, мы сможем подобрать программный эквивалент, — серьезно кивнул Тьюринг. Но он явно шутил. Мать честная. Премию, что ли, выписать мисс Кларк… 

При следующей встрече Деннистон, естественно, поинтересовался, досталась ли «Бомбе» законная пинта.

— Кристофер. Его зовут Кристофер. — За этим явно стояла какая-то история, и Деннистон сделал себе мысленную отметку: разузнать об этом при случае.

— Надеюсь, ваш Кристофер осознает всю серьезность своего положения, — отчеканил он. — Если нет, срочно доведите до его сведения, что отпущенный вам месяц истекает через три дня. 

— Мы с ним что-нибудь придумаем.

Машина размеренно тикала, отмеривая отведенный срок.

***

Конечно же, и через три дня ничего не изменилось. Хотя в то же время постепенно изменилось многое. Разгонять команду он не стал, как грозил, да ему бы и не дали. Хотя, в общем-то, это и не было целью Деннистона. Целью было заставить их работать, выставив ультиматум и отмерив срок. И вот это, судя по всему, получилось, хотя немедленного доклада он и не дождался.

Мензес из МИ-6, хитрый лис, темнил и разыгрывал собственные карты. Да-да, конечно же, «Энигма» так и не взломана, бесценные данные вдруг стали поступать от чудом появившихся невероятно эффективных шпионов. Очень правдоподобно. Но Деннистон и сам, как известно, был криптографом до мозга костей — куда больше, чем военным. И он отлично читал и шифры, и людей. Со временем ему удалось вытянуть всё — хотя, скорее всего, в этом была и собственная цель Мензеса. Постепенно скормить ему информацию фрагмент за фрагментом, заставив радоваться собственной проницательности и гордиться умением вытянуть эти факты. Ведь они тогда обретали особую ценность и куда дольше обдумывались, а решения взвешивались. Да, у Деннистона была репутация человека, который рубит сплеча. Но он сам же ее и создал.

В общем, машина работала, Тьюринг сотоварищи играл в Бога, статистическими методами решая, какова будет цена победы, кому выжить в сражениях, а когда пропустить удар, а Деннистон успешно изображал чванливое неведение. Призраки лондонских развалин, приходившие к нему во сне, немного отступили, дав передышку. 

А потом и война закончилась, освободив его от службы. Он вернулся к гораздо более благотворному для нервов делу — преподаванию языков. Только за немецкий уже не брался, сосредоточившись на отстраненной латыни и французском, навевавшим ассоциации с восемнадцатым веком, нереально декоративным, будто придуманным целиком.

Глубинный леденящий ужас, который он не выдавал никогда, уступил место гордости за собранную им команду и совершенное дело.

***

**1950**

Деннистон хохотал. Пришлось снять очки, запотевшие от влаги, и утереть слезы. 

«Большую часть пространственно-временного континуума [space-time] необходимо пытливо исследовать, если мы хотим получить надежные результаты. В противном случае мы можем прийти, скажем, к выводу (к которому приходит большинство английских детей), что все говорят по-английски и что глупо изучать французский язык»*. Вот Тьюринг шельмец! И дальше в этой статье было над чем посмеяться. Например, над фразой, что между человеком и машиной не может быть _такого отношения дружелюбия, как между двумя мужчинами_. С огнем изволите играть, профессор!

С основной мыслью, сквозившей между строк — хотя, может, и ненамеренно — Деннистон поневоле согласился. Да,судить надо по делам. Нельзя осуждать того, кто мыслит по-другому. Считать его бездушным компьютером. Возможно, следующая статья бывшего подчиненного будет называться «Могут ли машины шутить?».

***

**1954**

Учитель латыни зарабатывает немного, и после отставки с высокой должности у Деннистона было неважно с деньгами. Но по-прежнему хорошо со связями. Вот удалось получить помощь благотворительных фондов на оплату обучения сына. И кое-какой любопытной информацией с ним по-прежнему делились. Даже довольно секретной. Поступил сигнал, что какой-то бобби получил доступ к делу Тьюринга в особом архиве. Деннистон знал, что полицейский там ничего не найдет, но обеспокоился. Что вообще им понадобилось от человека, спасшего мир и сохранившего четырнадцать миллионов жизней?

Ну то есть он догадывался, что. Вспомнился рассказ мисс Кларк, с которой им как-то довелось выпить чаю, о том, что Кристофером Тьюринг назвал машину в память о школьном друге, которого не мог забыть всю жизнь. Вспомнилась та тень в глубине взгляда, мелькавшая каждый раз, когда Тьюринг произносил это имя. Будто там за секунды проносилась целая неслучившаяся жизнь. 

Через несколько дней Деннистон, наверное, впервые в жизни, с наслаждением совершал правонарушение. Каминное пламя азартно лизало и скручивало листы бумаги. Он примерно знал, что написано в протоколе допроса, хотя избавил себя от подробностей.

Слова «…получил сумму в… фунтов… из рук… проживающего по адресу… за то, что произвел следующие действия… по его просьбе взял в рот его член…» быстро стали пеплом.

Единственное, что Деннистон выписал из этих бумаг, был адрес. Вопреки своим прежним планам, он нанес визит в некий уединенный дом. И его наконец угостили яблоком.

***

Другое надкушенное яблоко, со следами цианида, падает и падает из руки в какой-то другой реальности. Остается только пожалеть тех, кто в ней оказался. Хотя и у них есть надежда. Просто потому что она есть всегда.

***

**2015**

«…Есть всегда», — добавил в текст финальный аккорд Кристофер, первый универсальный искусственный интеллект в истории, и пометил файл как завершенный. Но отключать от эго-ядра исторические банки данных и дочерние креативные нейросети не стал — теперь надо было увековечить память человека, чьи работы и идеи привели к его возникновению, еще и в музыке.

**Author's Note:**

> *Здесь и курсивом цитата из одной из самых знаменитых работ Тьюринга, «Могут ли машины мыслить?», 1950
> 
> От автора: Создатели фильма сделали из Деннистона прежде всего военного, что не соответствует действительности, но наделили его чувством юмора. А Тьюринга чувства юмора лишили, что тоже неверно. Автор старался опираться на историю из фильма, но реальность всё равно проникла в текст. С фактами тоже всё сложно, потому что в фильме Тьюринг собирает одну-единственную машину своими руками, как кустарь-одиночка, в реальности их только на первом этапе было 220, и т.д. Так что автору пришлось идти на компромиссы.


End file.
